Maple Tea
by MapleTeaMaddie
Summary: With the help of some afternoon tea matthew confesses his love for his guardian-exfather arthur. Expect more yoai-fluff. I might actually update this soon.
1. How it happened

Matthew stared at the edge of the table, clicking his ball point pen to the usual sounds of Francis and Arthur bickering. The meeting itself had dragged on like this for nearly three hours (without Ludwig to disrupt the fighting, it got out of control). Matthew wasn't interested in the meeting, or whatever Alfred was yapping on about. Everyone didn't seem to be interested either. Greece was sleeping, Francis and Arthur were STILL fighting, and Ivan was… well being Ivan…

'No one would even notice me if a stepped out for a bit to stretch my legs.' He thought while looking about the room. Once he was sure everyone was busy with whatever, he casually slipped out of the room.

"Good god, how can anyone sit that long" he said rubbing his lower back.

"Who" said Kuma-whatever, waking from the movement and Matt's voice.

"Oh you're awake Kumagichi."

"It's Kumajirou…" The bear said suddenly taking on an irritated tone.

"Oh sorry… Ummm ... Kumajiko" Matt said petting his dear pet, Kumajirou. Who he for some reason carried everywhere with him. Matt peaked back in to the conference room while saying " I guess I've been out long enough". He entered the room upon seeing that the scene hadn't changed.

'I might as well have stayed out there' he thought as he strode across the room 'no one even noticed me leave'. He sat in his chair with a slight pout 'Why do I even come to these things?' Matthew sat there so absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed that the meeting had ended.

"Yo, Sealand!" Said a voice over Matthews shoulder. Matt stood and turn to meet the gaze of his slightly irritating twin.

"Alfred, how many times are going to-"

"Dude you talk to much! … Peter Ahahahahaha!"

"I'm Matthe-"

"Hahahahahahaha"

"I'm Matthew!" he said breathing heavily.

"Dude whats a… Oh I know who you are your like Canadia!" Al said smiling.

'This is why I don't invite you over' he thought, trying his best not to blow up on his twin. Then he simply let out a sigh. "What is it you want Alfred?" He said not really not wanting to know.

"Well I wanting to know if you wanted to, I don't know hang out… later…" he said looking as if he felt uncomfortable with his statement. "Arthur's always saying that we need to talk more and crap… something about we're brothers and we're supposed to get along and junk…"

"So you were inviting me because Arthur told you to." Matthew said slightly irritated.

"Weeellllll… Not really…. Kinda….. No"

"Well I have other thing to do today." He politely said despite how much he wanted to tell his brother off. "Maybe some other time."

If Alfred would have noticed that Matt actually started to cry, if he hadn't rushed off after the statement. 'Nice' he thought wiping his face. He gathered his things and prepared to take his leave, no one ever noticed him leave since he was usually the last one to leave except Arthur, Who sometimes liked to chat when he would stay late, the only other person that seemed to interest in actually speaking to him besides Kumajirou. Tears started to fall on his now organized pile of papers. No matter how much he rubbed and dabbed at his eyes they wouldn't stop. 'It's not fair, that idiot shouts and talks nothing but nonsense and people still pay attention to him. They never forget him or never see him as invisible.' He had hunched over the table and was now fully fledged sobbing. 'Stupid hosers' he thought.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. He turned his head to see Arthur standing there.

"What's wrong… did Alfred do something?" The Englishman asked looking concerned. "…That idiot."

"It's not just him" Matt said wiping his eyes trying to stop the flow. "But, I'm used to it… I'm sorry… I just… ~gasp~"

"Obviously you're not if you're crying. What did he do? Was he picking on you again" Arthur said taking on a tone similar to a parent or guardian.

"He has done that since we were kids. I wish that he would do even that instead of even ignoring me and treating me invisible."

"I told him to-"

"That's the problem never once since we gained our independence has he even once ask me about my day, how I was doing… nothing… At least if he teased me I'd feel like he knew I existed… It's like he hates me…"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you did you even tell him how you felt." The Englishman questioned before patting Matt on the back. "It's okay chap."

Matt sat staring. Arthur would never know (or Matt was sure he wouldn't want to know) how he felt about him. The truth is that Matt loved Arthur for more reasons that one: Arthur was the only one who noticed Matthew, Talked to Matthew, and made him feel that he actually belonged.

"How about we go back to my place, it's about time for afternoon tea." Arthur said motioning toward the door.

Matt reluctantly moved toward the door with the Englishman. "Okay" he said the last of the tears leaving wet trails down his flushed cheeks.

~At England's House~

"Nothings better than a fresh cup of Earl Grey... Don't you agree?" He said glanceing over to his guest, who was now pouring a large helping of maple syrup in his cup. Not trying to judge his guest's 'strange' eating habbits. "All of that sugar will drive you mad, you know that right."

"I'm not Alfred" he said sipping his tea, "I don't have ADHD."

"I know that but."

"Have you ever had maple tea?"

"N-no usually you don't mix... the two... i don't believe its exactly healthy." He said just before Matthew removed the cap of his handheld bottle of maple syrup and motioned toward Arthur. "Guess it couldn't hurt... to at least try it." Matt smiled as he poured a generous amount of maple heaven into Arthur's cup.

Arthur stared vehemently at his glass, when Matt smiled and asked "Well are you going to try it or just stare a hole through your cup?"

"Y-yeah" Arthur reluctantly took a drink from his cup and smiled. "It's actually quite delightful, what did you call it?"

"Maple tea" Matt was pratically beaming.

"Hmmm... Maple tea... Well I might have it more often then."

Without thinking or even knowing what he was saying Matt bursted out saying "And me too..." Realizing what he said he covered his mouth and blushed bright red. 'I can't believe I just said that, please just kill me.' He thought wanting to just disappear into the couch cushions.

"Excuse me... W-what did you just say?" The Englishman asked a slight blush covering his cheeks also.

"Umm... I didn't mean... that came out wrong!" Matt said 'damn it he's going to think I'm a-" Matt's train of thought was suddenly interupted by a pair of lips pursed to his. Feeling dizzy his eyes found their way to piercing emerald orbs, the same way the Englishman's hand found it's way to Matt's cheek. Before pulling his seemingly perfect moment away as fast as it came.

"I-I'm sorry... that was rather... indigifed."

"A-arthur would it be strange if I told you i wanted you to do it again..." He said with a shy expression and a slight pout on his lips. "I l-like you Arthur" he said then though when he said the same thing in his head like wasn't the word his had used. "Alot..."

The Englishman regained his composure and cup his cheeks, "You taste like maple syrup."

"You taste like Earl Grey."

Arthur grinned and then said. "Why don't we make maple tea?"

~~Epilogue~~

"YOU AND BUSHY BROWS ARE WHAT!"

"Al please calm down." Matt said placing his hands in front of him like a ref.

"THAT BRITISH BASTARD HAS A LOT OF 'SPLAINING TO DO!" Al said as he shuffled to the door and slamed it behind him.

"Maple... I shouldn't have said anything..."


	2. Teaser

Arthur was sitting at home, contemplating whether or not he should go through with his promise. He had promised Matt that if he told Alfred about their relationship then he would be the one to tell Francis.

'He's just a bloody frog' he said reaching for the phone, before snatching his hand back. 'Why can't I do this?' he thought reaching for the phone yet again and then giving up. He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and imagined the dreaded scene in his head.

It went something like him telling Francis, Francis getting upset and ranting on in French before picking the Englishman up by the collar and slamming him into a wall, no THROUGH A WALL. Arthur reopened his eyes and sighed. "I'll just invited him for tea and causally introduce it into whatever conversation he starts. Sounds easy enough… And less deadly on my part."

After a long awkward conversation on the phone and some expected pick up lines and flirts (from Francis), not to mention the 3 hours of mental prep (while Francis was on his way), Arthur and Francis were talking (Francis doing most of the talking) and sitting in his fairly impressive living area.

"And not to mention the art and overall class… not to brag, since I know you don't have such things in London, mon cher" Francis said finishing a story about a new art museum being built in Paris. "Oh, where are my manners, how have you been? Anything new, probably not, but I thought I'd ask since you invited me 'ere."

"Good good" Arthur said fighting back a clever remark. "Things have changed a bit but, besides one thing everything's the same, I guess."

"What is that…?" Arthur's face became slightly flushed, noticing this Francis pressed on "Ohhonhonhon, a lover? Who is it?" The brit went to open his mouth but nothing came out. "Come on Artie…" Francis said with a devious look on his features "No need to be shy, especially around your big brother! Tell me 'ave you 'ad l'amour yet."

'Great two birds with one stone' Arthur thought gearing himself up to confess. What sounded confident in his head actually came out as a ghosted "yes."

"OHHONHONHON You must tell your big brother who the terribly unfortunate girl is!" Francis exclaimed jumping to his feet. A ravenous grin spreading across his face. "You simply must tell moi!" Arthur sighed as he thought to himself 'you won't be smiling after I tell you'. Francis stood up and moved to the sofa that Arthur was currently sitting on and sat flush to his side putting an arm around his shoulder.

"M-matthew" Arthur said as he bought his gaze up to Francis's.

Francis paused what almost seemed like a minute before saying "what… who did you just say. 'ow did this 'appen?" Francis said his voice and face taking on a sudden resemblance to a certain Russian.

"Well you see Francis, there was… T-tea and maple syrup, and k-kissing and other things and…. Why are you looking at me like that…" The Englishman barely shuddered out before Francis jumped him.

* * *

><p>~~Outside the house~~<p>

Matt was grabbing the coat of his twin trying to persuade him to reconsider 'destroying England'.

"Al! Stop please. Come on Al!" Matt pulled and pulled but Alfred kept on him forward march. Before grabbing the door knob and opening the door.

~DUN DUN DUN! LOL Teaser chapter Please Review~


	3. Butter Knife Tension

**Omg its me Maddie~ I'm alive! Sorry I haven't posted in soooo long. I just er… Culinary School… jobs… Being an adult sucks balls. ANYWAYS…**

**I've been getting messaged like cray to finish this one So~ I'll add another chapter and see where that takes us~.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓ Story Time ↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Matthew slid himself between the door and his twin. "Alfred!" He said his cheeks flushed. "Please… don't"

Alfred looked at his hands. "Matt… move." He demanded but the Canadian held his ground. Al brought his gaze up to Matt's. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you too." He sighed and stepped back.

"Al?" Matthew furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about."

Alfred grinded his teeth, "He is like a freakin' snake in the pantry. He'll bite you in the face." Matthew stepped toward Alfred. He put a hand on his shoulder, which made Alfred turn to face him, "I don't get it." He narrowed his eyes, "Why you?" Matthew froze.

"What do yo— " He paused. As he watched the other, 'Why is… no...' "Alfred… Are you.. Jealous?" He asked cautiously.

"I have a question for you." Alfred said sharply, "What is Arthur's biggest fear?"

"I-I don't." Matthew whispered.

"Deep water.. He's afraid of deep water." He sighed, "An island afraid of water." He gave a half laugh. "Do you know anything about him? Like the important stuff?" He balled his fists. "I've been there for him in any war he needed me in. I grew up with him. What about you!" He shouted, "Oh that's right you were with Frenchie until he came and got you."

"A-Alfred…" Matthew muttered.

"Don't Alfred me!" He said now angry.

"I-I didn't know you…" He looked down. "I didn't know you had."

"Don't say it please." He turned away from him. "You know what… you can have him, I really don't care anymore. Just don't come crying to me." He put his hands in his pockets and startled to walk away. Alfred quickly left Matthew standing there feeling horrible. He didn't know that the other felt so deeply about this, Arthur.

Matthew dropped his head, "That's why he got so upset…" He brought his hands to his face and cried softly, 'how selfish was I?' his whimpers turned to sobs. 'I-I can't let anyone see me like this…' He ran as fast as he could, he didn't know where.. Somewhere away from here, away from people, he took off into the woods on the edge of Arthur's estate.

Meanwhile inside the house the two men were now evenly matched, 'this is getting nowhere.' Arthur thought as the tumbled on the ground with the Frenchman, they had already broken a vase whilst fighting. Finally to end it Arthur brought his knee up hard into the other's groin. Francis rolled off in pain clutching his manhood and spitting a spur of French swears at the Englishman.

"Francis! This is bullocks." He hissed, he stood and dusted himself off. He had regained his attitude. "He wanted me to tell you, and I have. I don't really care for your blessing, so if you are going to destroy more of my things you can leave!" He said firmly pointing toward the door.

Francis huffed in defiance, "Angleterre, you are right. I don't like it." He wrinkled his nose. " I don't like the fact that my ex is going after my son."

"Well when you say it like that, Francis we are nations… You might have raised him but, in all truth you aren't related." He crossed his arms. "Now are we going to approach this civically? Or are you going to continue to act like a madman?"

Francis pulled himself from the floor and sat on the opposite sofa. Arthur sat on the other sofa the table dividing them was now broken in two, which peeved Arthur. The two had a somewhat calm talk before Francis had to leave. Arthur walked him to the door.

"Au revoir."

"Good bye." He said waving the Frenchman off when he noticed something shimmering in the grass a few yards ahead. He walked out to the object and picked it up. "What…" He said dusting the grass clippings and dust from it.

"What are Matthew's glasses doing here?" He said looking around.

* * *

><p><em>I love ending chapters like this…. Okay bros~ I'll let you choose the next chapter.<em>

_[ ] America's side story?_

_[ ] England and France?_

_[ ] Where is Canada?_


	4. Where is Canada!

**Hello there lovely people, as choosen by you. The next chapter~ **

**I love you guys, I mean I was gone for like sooo long and still no rage comments or replies. Nao for the chapter~ Enjoy v.v**

* * *

><p>The dim forest flew by on either sides of him. He flew through the woods like an bird though the sky. His eyes stinging from the tears, everything had gone blurry now. Turning the woods into misshapen blotches and dark shapes. He rubbed at his eyes as he ran making them sting even more.<p>

"ahh.." He said as he tripped and tumbled down a small cliff in the forest. He pulled himself up and wiped the wet leaves and mud from his face. "Wha.." He squinted. Looking around at the empty trees and took in the smell of wet foliage. His eyes focused on a pair of. "Legs?" He said reaching his hand out.

"Ahhhh…" A scream sounded from a female. "Owen! There is somethin' over here!" The shorthaired, red head walked over to him. "Are you okay," She crouched down and touched is shoulder lightly. Matthieu's head was swimming, the fall had ready knocked the breath out of him, since he hadn't gotten the chance to brace himself when he fell.

He reluctantly answered, "Uh… yeah… I mean yes. I think." The girl laughed, and held out a hand to him. He took hers and rose to his feet. "Th-thank you." He dusted the wet leaves from his knees and stomach the best he could.

"Looks like you were tryin to escape someone. Everything alright?" She asked. The girl had a strong accent; it sounded similar to Arthur's but was definitely different. It had more of a twang to it, or maybe more of a drag. Matthieu turned his head as a taller male, not as tall as himself but taller than the girl, walked over.

"What is it Grace?" He said sounding slightly annoyed. He glanced over, "Another lost tourist?" She nodded. The two looked back to Matt. "Well Gracie here can take you to the train station, I think the next train for London leaves in a few hours…. Or was it a twelve train?"

The girl cut in, "No you were right, hehe it's a three train." She crossed her arms, "And who said you can just offer up my time like that! I have to take a ferry back home, Liam and I have A LOT of work to go thanks to Arthur's stupid planning." She started to grumble about late paperwork. 'Arthur?' Matthieu thought but quickly shook it away telling himself, it was a popular name. She stopped mumbling and looked at Matthieu with a smile, "So Owen can take you."

He sighed, "fine fine." She smiled at him and hugged him. Owen's cheeks going slightly pink. "I guess you can come wait at my house with me until its time to go." He turned to Grace, "And you need to repack your things so… lets go. Bear!" He called out as he started to walk. After he called a few times a golden brown and white Sheppard dog can running. He laughed a patted the dog's head as he walked beside him.

Grace turned to Matt. "Wanna follow us?" She was still wearing a smile, which made Matthieu feel better about trusting them. Then again there wasn't much a human could do to a nation anyways, and it was better then wandering the forest he found himself in.

"Eh sure," He said as he started to walk toward her. "Thank you… again."

"No problem." She laughed.

After a few minutes then arrived at a simple one story home, more like a cottage. The house had obviously been standing there a while. The house was an eggshell white with a large wrap around porch. The home had some stonework, but the bulk of it was wooden. Owen and the dog walked up the steps and entered the home. Grace followed behind, as Matthieu looked at the home in amazement, it was so beautiful. Upon entering the front door something caught his eye.

In the living area, just to the left of the entrance, was a shield. On that shield was the Kirkland family crest. He remembered seeing something with the same image on a tapestry that hung on Arthur's bedroom wall. "Wha?" He looked at the others. "That shield," he pointed at it.

Grace turned and smiled, "Yes?" She hadn't heard what he said only the noise of someone talking. She glanced over to where he was pointing. "hehe Oh that. It's our family crest. I know you are from another country but your family should have one too." She smiled, "most people of European dissent do~"

"I don't think so."

"Hehe of course you do, what's your name?" She asked.

"M-matthieu Williams." He replied back softly. Owen stopped and looked at him.

"Hey kid. Does the name Arthur Kirkland mean anything to you?" Owen asked. Matthieu nodded. He sighed, "Well I'll be damned, Gracie our bloody nephew ran into us." He smiled, "So Matthieu how long were ya going to lead us on? And…." He paused, "More importantly, why were you in such a rush to get away from." He thought about the direction he came from, and put two and two together, "Arthur's place?"

Matthieu's brain was fried, "N-nephew?" Since when did he have an uncle, or… an aunt? 'Wait… Of course Arthur had siblings' He looked at them, "I'm soory but… I don't remember you."

Owen sighed, "I expected that, I mean we only got to see you two twice. Then again back then Arthur and I weren't exactly on speaking terms. I suppose you don't remember meeting Scotty either?" He glanced over at Grace, "Maybe you shouldn't take that ferry home after all." She furrowed her brow and he finished, "Arthur can cry about the paperwork for now. Call Liam." He smiled at Matt, "I'll call Scotty, we've got some catching up to do."

* * *

><p><strong>And done~! I'll add more in a few hours. <strong>


	5. Where is Canada Part 2

**Hey lovely readers, are you ready for another in installment of Maple Tea goodness? No…. Well sorry but it's happening anyways.**

* * *

><p>Matthieu sighed and looked around the home they had brought him to. It was similar in design to Arthur's however it seemed warmer somehow. He looked over at the woman who called herself Grace and the man that called himself Liam. They seemed… Like something he wanted himself and Arthur to be. They seemed so close.<p>

"So Matt?" Grace said breaking the silence. He glanced up at her and nodded to acknowledge that he had heard her. "Why were you walking, well falling through the woods? You know the ground is soft during the rainy times of the year." She laughed, "You were so slicked up with mud that you almost blended in with the ground."

"Hehe about that…" He replied. "I saw… a bee.. heh and it scared me." He lied, and boy was he a bad liar.

Liam frowned, "If it worth lying fro then it obviously not our business right?"

"No-not exactly, I um… was…" He stuttered.

Liam opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He looked to Grace then stood and walked to the door, opening it slowly. In the door way stood a man with bright red hair and the same piercing green eyes as Arthur. Mathieu studied him over as he walked in. He actually looked very similar to Arthur in the same way that Liam did. Liam turned to Matt and introduced the man as Alistair, Scotty for short. Matthieu politely greeted him.

"So this is Mattie?" Scotty said looking matt over, "Wow… He really did get bigger." He looked to Liam, "and what of his brother?"

"He was alone when we found him." Grace said while putting herself in to conversation.

Alistair looked over at her and smirked. "Gracie… What are you doing here again?" He said while smiling at them. "Visitin' your boyfriend?" She blushed and hit him in the arm, which made him laugh. "You really are a weird girl." He looked at Liam, "You sure do choose the strange ones."

These people really do pick on each other a lot, Matt thought as he watched them begin to argue. Soon they were talking again in a civilized manner. "So why did you kidnap Artie's kid?" Alistair asked.

"We didn't kidnap him he just kind of ran into us, literally." Liam said, "He was running away from something but won't tell us what though." He sighed, "Matthieu." He said softly, "please tell us, it's not like we are going to hurt you or tease you. Think of us as… Uncles… You can trust us. I promise." Matthieu sighed, could he believe them? He wasn't completely sure as he began to speak, but then decided it didn't matter. And plus it felt better to have it off of his chest. He told them everything that had just happened. How he felt awful and the hurt and betrayed look he saw in his brother's eyes. It was true Alfred had been with Arthur longer…. But they always fought with they were together and the revolution crushed Arthur. And to his knowledge Alfred didn't care. He was there to pick up the pieces of Arthur's heart. Not his brother, he deserved to be happy too. Didn't he?

* * *

><p>There you are Part 2 to last Chapter.<p> 


End file.
